


Kiss You

by handsinforests



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Child to Adulthood AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinforests/pseuds/handsinforests
Summary: Lexa and Clarke meet in elementary school and quickly become the best of friends. But the two are oblivious to the other's crush on her, causing years to go by before Lexa finally admits her feelings for Clarke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa two new fics in one day. Truthfully, I've been working on this one for a good while, so I really hope it's up to par. This is also my first strictly Clexa fic aside from very small mentions of other pairings, so I hope I did the characters justice!

  When a tiny blonde girl bundled in a winter coat and galoshes shuffled into Ms. Smith’s 1st grade art classroom, Lexa didn’t give her much thought. Just another person who was going to ignore her, why should she care? Unfortunately, Ms. Smith decided to pair them up together for the sake of friendship, seeing as they were the only two people in the class that didn’t have any. 

 

  “Hi, I’m Clarke.” Suddenly the girl was in front of her, missing teeth and all. 

 

  “Lexa.” She mumbled back. 

 

  “Can I sit next to you?” 

 

  Lexa replied with a grunt of approval, scooting her chair over slightly to accommodate the other girl at the table. Clarke sat down quietly, taking out a sketchbook and a pencil from her backpack. She started doodling while Ms. Smith went on about the assignment for the week, a clay bowl to take home and use as a decoration. She went on about what to do and more specifically what not to do with the clay, but Lexa was more interested in Clarke. She couldn’t help but keep sneaking glances at her doodles, noticing a pattern of flowers bordering the page and a scene of a meadow forming in the center. “Do you like to draw?” Clarke spoke, breaking Lexa out of her reverie. 

 

  “Oh, uh, not really. I like to write though.” Lexa stammered, blushing to the tips of her ears. No one had ever asked about her interests besides Uncle Gustus and Aunt Indra. 

 

  “That’s cool, maybe you can teach me how to write better.” 

 

  “If you’d like,” The green eyed girl smiled faintly, the right corner of her mouth just barely lifting, “and maybe you could teach me how to draw?” She added the next part in a whisper, hiding under her dark cloak of hair. 

 

  “I’d love to.” Clarke answered as Ms. Smith finally started handing out the clay in small blocks with little cups of water to go along with them. 

 

  “Take care not to spill the water please, kids!” Someone spilled a cup not five minutes later.

 

  Meanwhile, Clarke is hard at work on her bowl, taking a fair amount of time hollowing out the center of the gray material. Lexa is equally as meticulous, giving her full attention to the task at hand and not on how their elbows will occasionally brush. 

 

  Once the bowls are finished and set on a tray to be put in the kiln, the children are ushered to the playground for recess. Clarke wasted no time in grabbing Lexa’s hand and dragging her over to the swings, and when asked why she simply said ‘aren’t we friends now?’

*

 

  A year later they lie in the snow, tired after a lengthy snowball fight. "I like your eyes.” Her angel blonde hair spilled out over the ground, small body shaking just slightly in the cold. 

 

  “You say that all the time, Clarke.” Lexa’s dark brown hair was snug under a knit hat that Aunt Indra had demanded she wore. “But thank you.” 

 

  “You’re welcome.” Clarke ran her tongue over her the gaps of her missing teeth and reached over to link her hand with Lexa’s. 

  Hot chocolate was waiting for them inside the Griffin household, topped off with whipped cream and a drizzling of chocolate sauce. “Lexa, there’s some whipped cream on your nose.” Clarke giggled, reaching out to swipe it off. The other 7 year old scrunched her nose, smiling through chapped lips and eyes shining brightly. 

 

  “Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa thought that she hadn’t felt that happy in a long time. 

 

* 

 

  The next time they play in the snow they’re nine, springing off the backs of their 3rd grade education, naming the various items for sale at the farmer’s market and reading street signs happily. They plop down in the white yard, the yellowed grass just barely peeking out from the winter. 

 

  It doesn’t snow every year in the Ark, so they all take as much as they can from winter. “Lexa, does it snow in Polis?” Clarke asked in the quiet of the morning after the other children have exhausted their excitement for the snow. 

 

  “Yes, although I wouldn’t know how much, remember?” 

  “Yeah, of course.” Clarke agreed, blue eyes dulling just slightly from the cold. “But it does, right?” 

 

  “Yes, Clarke.” Lexa humored her, only feigning annoyance. 

 

  “Cool.” The blonde girl mumbled in quiet wonder. “More than here? What else is there?” 

  
  “Clarke, maybe you should ask Aunt Indra or Uncle Gustus since they’d know more about Polis?” 

 

  The little blonde girl agreed, noting the way Lexa said her name was eversoft. 

 

*

 

  The first day of middle school is daunting for Lexa. Her backpack is just a little too uncomfortable over her jacket and the scratching of pencils on paper is a constant annoyance. Clarke’s hand in hers is a comfort that she is not awarded the whole day, but she’s lucky to have Clarke in the majority of her classes.  

 

  Clarke, on the other hand, fits right in. Everyone can’t help but love the outgoing blonde, and there’s no quiver in her voice when she’s asked what she wants to be when she grows up during an icebreaker for her first class. “A doctor, just like my mom.” She joins the track team and there’s no meet where the whole crowd isn’t chanting her name. 

 

  It’s in middle school as well that Clarke meets Octavia and Raven. Well, she punches Raven for cheating at kickball and in turn Octavia punches Clarke. But still, they become the best of friends. Their visits to the Griffin household become more and more frequent, to the point where you couldn’t really tell if it was the Griffin house anymore, or just the Griffin plus Clarke’s friends home with the amount of people passing through it. 

 

  And with 8th grade came real parties, which all the girls were excited by. And when Raven and Octavia kissed during spin the bottle, it wasn’t surprising that she’d found a way to rig it. They fit together, Clarke and Lexa as best friends and Raven and Octavia as girlfriends. Though when they break up sophomore year no one comments. 

 

  Sophomore year at Ark High is also when Lexa meets Costia, finding solace in the dark skinned girl who reads  _ Huckleberry Finn  _ and  _ The Canterbury Tales  _ for fun. Raven starts dating Finn, the floppy haired charmer down her street. “Hey Clarke, do you think Finn’s cute?” 

 

  “Well I guess Rae, but he’s your boyfriend.” Raven nodded, walking out of the cafeteria at that. Clarke isn’t sure what she’s done until Finn is dumped on his ass the next week for cheating. 

 

  The rest of high school passes similarly, Clarke occasionally dating and Octavia and Raven becoming more comfortable with being friends again. Lexa and Costia are together forever they say, because no one misses the sparkle in Lexa’s eye when she looks at her. Clarke misses the slight eye aimed for her, though. 

 

*

 

  The last time they play in the snow is the day before Lexa leaves for Polis University. It’s fake snow, granted, but it evokes the same effect. Neither of them are as happy as all those years ago. “You’re happy with Costia?” 

 

  “Yeah.” She can’t tell if that’s a lie or not. By the end of the semester she’ll know that it is. 

 

  “Okay.” Clarke’s disappointed, sure, but if Lexa’s happy, she’s happy. Clarke herself moves on to Arcadia University, studying art like her father pushed her to do.

 

*

 

  They’re in the snow once again years later, in Polis. “Happy birthday, Lexa.”  _ I love you, Lexa.  _ Clarke almost yanked her best friend into her arms, wrapping them around the taller woman’s shoulders. 

 

  “Thank you, Clarke.” She grasped onto the artist just as tightly, all the months spent missing the closeness of the other woman melting in her embrace. And then she remembered -  _ this isn’t supposed to feel right, Lexa. Have you already forgotten Costia? _ She pulled back, stepping away from Clarke.

 

  “I can’t believe you came all the way from Arcadia just to see me, Clarke.” Lexa attempted to continue the conversation, ignoring the heat in her stomach and tingling on her fingertips from touching the blonde. 

 

  “It’s not that long of a drive, Lex. And either way, I’d be beating myself up about it later if I didn’t at least try to come down and celebrate with you.” Clarke dismissed, shoving her hands in her pockets at the cold. She can tell that the tips of her ears and nose are already pink, her cheeks flushed for a different reason. 

 

  “Would you like to meet Anya? She grew up in Polis, we lived near each other but we never met until freshman year.” Lexa explains, motioning for someone in the Ford truck to come out and make themselves known. “She’s intimidating at first, but she’ll warm up to you.” 

 

  “Lexa, who is this?” Clarke was certainly not expecting a low, seductive voice to come out of the woman who, once she was looking at her, was incredibly attractive. Her chiseled jaw could only compliment the high cheek bones and striking hazel eyes, topped off with her honey blonde hair and long, sharp nose. 

 

  “I-I’m Clarke.” She stumbled, wrestling her hand out of her pocket to offer it in a handshake.

 

  The taller woman looked down at her hand for a moment before speaking. “Anya.” She didn’t take her hand afterwards, so Clarke put it back in her jacket. “This is the blonde you had a crush on, what, all your life Lexa? She certainly doesn’t look like all that much.” She waved a hand in annoyance before walking back to the truck, the snow crunching under her boots the only inclination that time hadn’t frozen with Lexa staring at Clarke, wide-eyed and mouth just slightly hanging open. 

 

  “I-I’m so sorry about her, she’s kind of blunt.” Lexa choked out, awkwardly rubbing at the nape of her neck, wanting the conversation to go anywhere but the direction it’d gone. “But take everything she says with a grain of salt, sometimes she likes to exaggerate.” 

 

  “No problem, Lexa.” Clarke replied, having decided long ago that bottling her feelings for Lexa was the best thing she could’ve done. “Let’s go have some breakfast, yeah?” Lexa nodded, stating that she ‘knew a place’ before walking south towards downtown Polis. 

 

  “How’re Abby and Jake?” Lexa asked innocently enough. 

 

  “Mom’s fine.” She hoped Lexa wouldn’t prod any more than that, though that was quickly slashed.

 

  “What about Jake, Clarke?” She kept walking, setting a brisk pace so that she was just a breath ahead of the blonde. 

 

  “He died four years ago, Lexa.” It never got any easier to tell people, and she assumed it never would. She hoped to God the brunette would know to shut down the topic, not wanting to go into the details of his death, knowing that touching the old wound would just burst it open again. 

 

  “I’m sorry, Clarke.” Lexa was quieter this time, knowing that although it was an empty sympathy it was all she could give. She just hoped Clarke would understand that she was truly sorry, being an orphan had been extremely rough on her, but she’d had her whole life to cope with it. 

 

  “Don’t be.” There wasn’t any more conversation until they reached the little coffee shop, just opening at noon on that Sunday. “So this is it, huh? Grounders?” 

 

  “Yeah, a friend of a friend owns it. Her name’s Niylah.” The pair entered the small cafe, the smell of freshly ground coffee beans immediately hitting their noses. 

  
  “Hey, Lexa! Who’s the blonde bombshell?” Niylah came out of the back room carrying a crate of mugs, setting them on the counter to put away. 

 

  “I’m Clarke.” She introduced herself, wondering just how many times she’d have to do that today. 

 

  “Oh, so  _ this _ is the infamous Clarke I’ve heard about,” The older blonde chuckled. “Good job, Lex. I’m Niylah, by the way.” 

 

  “Oh, God. Niylah we’re just friends.” Lexa couldn’t have been more embarrassed at both Anya and Niylah referencing her crush on Clarke that had passed, thank you very much. 

 

  “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Niylah. Lexa says you own this place?” Clarke stepped around the tension rolling off of Lexa at the mention of her crush. 

 

  “Yep, got it a couple years back from the previous owner. Worked for him for about 3 years.” She finished putting the mugs away and took the crate back to the storage room. When she came back out, she had a towel in the front pocket of her apron and set on taking a few mugs out for the three of them. “No one usually comes in here around this time, what can I get you girls?”

 

  “Just a regular, one cream, three sugars.” Clarke responded, moving to get at her purse. 

 

  “Ah, a sweet tooth. Still black for you, Lexa?” 

 

  “Of course.”    
  
  “How much will that be, Niylah?”

 

  “Oh don’t worry about it, you’re Lexa’s guest and it’s her birthday. It’s my treat.” Niylah whipped up the coffees, going with a coffee with caramel for herself. The younger blonde and brunette sat down at the nearest table, eager to shake off their winter coats. “Here you two go.” Niylah set their coffees down, going back to pick hers up from the counter. She sat down with them, taking the liberty of sitting in the chair between them. “So, when exactly did you two meet?” 

 

  “In 1st grade, art class to be precise. I was new at Arcadia but Lexa made me feel welcome.” Clarke informed. She remembered fondly the first time Lexa had looked at her, curious about her doodles. And the time they had at recess that day, swinging and playing on the slide without a care in the world.

 

  “You were assigned to be my friend, it was kind of my job to help you feel welcome.” Lexa corrected. 

 

  “Regardless, I remember I took her hand to play at recess together because apparently we were friends at that point.” Clarke chuckled, remembering the shocked look on Lexa’s face before it morphed into a smile. 

 

  “No one had even tried to be my friend, until then.” Lexa said softly, remembering the days spent at recess and lunch alone. The teachers had made futile attempts to get her to participate in activities with the other children, and had tried on multiple occasions to pair her up with other girls to no avail. 

 

  “Well I’m glad Ms. Smith made us pair up together, aren’t you?” Clarke asked, sipping at her coffee. 

 

  “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

 

  “So how about middle and high school? Any funny stories?” Niylah leaned in, eager to get all the details.

 

  “Oh God, Clarke please don’t tell her anything embarrassing.” Lexa pleaded, seeing the mischevious glint in the blonde’s eye. 

 

  “Oh, but if you ask me not to tell her, how could I do anything but?” Clarke pouted. “So when were in 6th grade Lexa was still really afraid of the dark. So Octavia, Raven and I stuck her in the bathroom with the lights out and screamed ‘bloody mary’ to make fun of her.” 

 

  “Clarke!” Lexa whined, her cheeks bright pink with embarrassment and Niylah’s with mirth. 

 

  “And then in 7th grade, Lexa thought she was the coolest in the world because she had a Hannah Montana bookbag. So we told her that Hannah Montana wasn’t real and she wouldn’t speak to us for a whole week!” Clarke could barely get the tale out from how hard she was laughing, Lexa’s ears and cheeks only becoming more red. 

 

  “I think she gets it, Clarke!” 

 

  “Lexa, what’s something embarrassing about Clarke, then?” Niylah smiled.

 

  “Oh, I’ve got just the story,” Lexa smirked. “It was sophomore year and Clarke was obsessed with Glee, right? So she decided she’d dress up as Quinn for Halloween that year but she didn’t realize that it was too revealing for school until it was too late and she had to wear it.” 

 

  “Shut up, Lexa.” Clarke mumbled behind her coffee mug. 

 

  “So she got sent to detention and we still haven’t let her live it down, obviously.” Lexa laughed, running her fingers through her chestnut locks to get them away from her face. 

 

  The rest of the conversation at the coffee shop was filled with other embarrassing stories, as well as funny moments from their childhoods. Long after the three had finished their coffee, Lexa and Clarke made their way outside to carry on with the rest of their day. “Where to now, m’lady?” Lexa pretended to tip a hat at Clarke, extending her left arm. 

 

  “I fancy a trip to the park, and you Ms. Woods?” 

 

  “Why I’d say I’d like the same, Ms. Griffin.” They set off then, lifting their knees to their chests pompously as Lexa lead them to the park in the center of town. When they’d reached their destination, Lexa bowed extravagantly, withdrawing her arm. “We’re here, Ms. Griffin. What would you desire to do first?” 

 

  “Why, I’d like to swing, of course!” Clarke giggled poshly, running away from her best friend in favor of the swings on the far side of the park. 

 

  “Do be careful, Ms. Griffin! Several puddles are known to collect after a rain!” Lexa managed to say before Clarke stepped straight into one, the water soaking her right foot up to the ankle. “I’m quite sorry, ma’am, would you still care to swing?” 

 

  “Oh yeah, I’d definitely like to swing,” Clarke chuckled, readying her stance, “you into the water!” She grabbed Lexa at the waist, flinging her as best as she could into the cold puddle. Lexa landed ass down, soaking the bottom of her shirt and butt of her jeans.    
  
  “Oh darnit! You’ve certainly just ruined this blouse and trouser set!” Lexa stood up, vengeance on her mind. “Now if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to do the same to you!” Lexa grabbed the blonde and pushed her into a different puddle, Clarke landing the same way the brunette had. 

 

  “Well that’s quite unfair! I stepped in a puddle which you rudely did not warn me of until it was far too late, and I got my justice for that by throwing you into it! What right do you have to throw me in another?!” Clarke continued the charade, her fake accent becoming more and more southern than British. 

 

  “Well an eye for an eye, m’lady! I didn’t wrong you in the first place, you shouldn’t have gone sprinting off! And I warned you either way!” Lexa continued to use the British accent, determined to win the fake argument. 

 

  “Are you  _ trying  _ to pick a fight with me, posh girl?” Clarke wanted to roll up her sleeves for effect but she feared she might freeze if she did, so she settled for wringing her hands together as menacingly as possible. 

 

  “Oh I’m not trying, country bumpkin! I’m  _ doing  _ it!” Before Clarke could react, Lexa had begun throwing snowballs at her, and showed no signs of stopping. 

 

  “Oh, why you little skunk!” Clarke said, grabbing a handful of snow of her own and chucking it at Lexa’s arm. Lexa dodged, quickly sending another the blonde’s way. It hit her square on the shoulder, setting her off even more. “You’re gonna pay for that!” Clarke sent another right to Lexa’s leg, momentarily stunning her with the cold. “Oh, now you’re gonna get it!” The blonde kept throwing snowballs at Lexa’s back as she gathered her strength, running away when she recognized the look on her best friend's face at that point. Lexa chased Clarke around the entire park, hitting the target, Clarke’s back, frequently. Finally, Clarke collapsed on a bench, completely tuckered out. “Alright, I surrender, I surrender.” 

 

  “That’s right. Now, shall we move along to our next endeavor? Hopefully one back at my flat for you to meet everyone else?” 

  
  “That sounds amazing. And drop the accent, Lexa. It doesn’t really suit you.” Clarke chuckled, taking Lexa’s offer of a hand. 

 

  “It suits me perfectly, thank you very much!” Lexa trudged ahead of her in the snow, knowing that she’d have to take a very long and very warm shower to get the chill out of her body. Clarke had to walk a bit faster than normal to keep up with the brunette, shoving her hands in her pockets and paying less attention than she usually would to the swirls of her breath in the chilly air. Once they reached Lexa’s apartment the brunette swung the door open, the apartment almost pitch black despite the sun’s position in the sky. They moved around the apartment, maneuvering around the large couch set up across from the TV in the living room and the dresser next to the kitchen doorway. Suddenly, the living room was cast in florescent light and there were multiple cheers of “Happy Birthday, Lexa!” 

 

  Startled, Lexa fell straight into Clarke, almost knocking her over. Clarke caught her roughly, arms wrapped around her waist and her lips at the back of the brunette’s neck. “The party just got started, do we need to leave lovebirds?” Raven’s voice rang out from behind the pair and the two jumped away from each other, equally flushed.    
  
  “Raven, did all of you come down from Arcadia?” Lexa looked around. 

 

  “Of course we did, did you think we’d just miss your 21st? You’re one of our best friends, Lex.” Octavia came up behind Raven, wrapping her in her arms. “And, since it’s your 21st, what kind of friends would we be if we didn’t get you drunk?” Octavia unwrapped herself from her girlfriend to go into her bag, pulling out multiple bottles of vodka and wine coolers and setting them on the kitchen island. The group was predictably excited for the drinks and grabbed cups from the kitchen and the bottles, passing them around with juice to mix them. 

 

  Once the party was in full swing, Lexa was happily sitting in between Clarke and Octavia, feeling the warmth of the alcohol low in her belly. 

 

  “Hey Lex, I have a surprise present for you.” Raven smirked, tapping Octavia on the shoulder and whispering something in her ear. Octavia walked over to Clarke, assumingly whispering what she’d been told to the blonde, whose smile was growing every second. 

 

  “Lex, do you have a chair I could sit in besides the couch? I’m kind of tired of walking in the snow. 

 

  “Uh, yeah Clarke.” Lexa grabbed a chair from the kitchenette to bring over to Clarke, setting it before her. “Here you go.” 

 

  “Thank you so much. Actually, why don’t you sit? You were out waiting for me longer than I was out there, I’m sure you need more rest than I do. 

 

  “I suppose so.” The brunette sat down, rubbing her hands over her jeans before Raven had suddenly taken off her shirt. 

 

  “You all ready for a show?” She asked, the rest of the party whooping enthusiastically, especially Clarke and Lexa. “Watch me blow your mind.” Raven whispered to Lexa, before handing Clarke her phone to plug into the speaker in the corner.  _ Pony _ by Ginuwine began to play, and Raven straddled Lexa’s thighs with ease. She ground her ass into Lexa’s crotch, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck, drawing her closer to her. Lexa, not knowing where to put her hands, left them at her sides, clutching the chair. Raven noticed this, “Oh that just won’t do, now will it?” She lifted the woman’s hands to her waist before pushing her chest towards her, almost causing Lexa to motorboat her cleavage. “O, your go.” Raven rolled off of Lexa’s lap, letting Octavia take Lexa’s hands and put them around the back of the chair. 

  
  “No touching, got it?” She smiled, tracing her fingertips along the smooth edges of the other brunette’s chest. The song changed to  _ I Wanna Sex You Up _ by Color Me Badd, and Octavia straddled Lexa backwards, rocking her ass right against Lexa’s crotch. She sat upright on her lap, bringing her hands behind her to run her fingers along Lexa’s waist. Getting up, she pulled her black AC/DC shirt over her head and straddled Lexa, facing her. Smirking at the lust in her eyes, she brought their lips closer, turning at the last moment to kiss Lexa’s cheek.

 

  “Hey Clarke, I think it’s your turn.” The olive toned woman smirked at Lexa’s dazed look, rolling off of her lap as the song changed to  _ Hands to Myself _ by Selena Gomez. Clarke, having left her shirt on for maximum effect, climbed onto Lexa’s lap, caressing her jaw and running her hands through the brunette waves before bringing her hands to the buttons on her white blouse. Lexa’s mouth dropped at seeing Clarke’s flushed chest be revealed, the blonde rocking against the woman beneath her. 

 

  Lexa’s hands moved on their own accord to Clarke’s pale skin, her stomach rounded and smooth under her fingertips. Clarke, in turn, took the liberty of unbuttoning Lexa’s blouse, seeing the dark green push-up bra the woman was wearing. “This matches your eyes.” She commented, sliding a finger between the band and Lexa’s warm skin. Lexa only nodded, blushing as her eyes continued to focus on Clarke’s lips. “Would you like to kiss me, Lexa?” The brunette nodded again, forgetting herself. “That’s too bad, honey.” Clarke bopped Lexa lightly on the head before climbing off of her, gathering her blouse. 

 

  The rest of the party passed in a similar fashion, Raven and Octavia taking body shots off of each other before stumbling over each other to Anya’s room, not that the blonde was complaining. Lexa and Clarke ended up in Lexa’s bed at the end of the night, the rest of the people having taken the trip back to Arkadia or crashing at a friend’s.    
  
  Clarke awoke first, thankful that she’d had plenty of water the night before to avoid most of her hangover symptoms. She rolled over on her left side, watching Lexa’s shoulders rise and fall with her breath. She ran her eyes over the pale skin, the few freckles she had, and the small but toned frame. Honestly, if she could wake up to someone like this everyday, she’d grab at the chance. But Lexa?   _ Never Lexa _ , Clarked reasoned,  _ she wouldn’t want you. If everyone keeps saying she had a crush on me but she never told me herself then it obviously wasn’t a big one.  _ She pretends she isn’t being hypocritical, as if the situation couldn’t have been resolved by telling Lexa about her feelings. Lexa doesn’t wake up until about twenty minutes later, Clarke long gone to start her morning routine. 

 

*

  
  “So, finals are next week.” Abby commented, pretending to be nonchalant about Clarke’s grades. 

  
  “I’ve got it, Mom. I’m finishing up my projects.” Clarke sighed, wistfully thinking about the summer. “How’s everything on your end?” 

 

  “My end’s perfect, hon.” Abby finished straining some pasta and put it on a plate. “I’m finishing up dinner for Kane and I as we speak.” 

 

  “Well don’t let me interrupt your date night.” Clarke chuckled lightly.  

 

  “Of course not, I’ll talk to you later honey.” 

 

  “Bye, Mom. Love you.”    
  


  “I love you too, Clarke.” Clarke hung up, setting her phone back on her desk.  _ Back to the grind, Clarke. Just one more week.  _ Her phone vibrated again, alerting her that she had a text. Picking it up, she saw that it was from Lexa. 

 

**[Lexa (7:06 pm) -** _ Good luck on your finals, Clarke. _ **]**

 

**[Clarke (7:07 pm) -** _ Thanks, you too. _ **]**

 

  Her familiar ringtone goes off about an hour later, allowing her to take a break from painting. “Hey Rae, what’s up?” 

 

  “Invite Lexa to our graduation party.” Raven spoke quickly.

 

  “Okay, why?” 

 

  “Because she’s your best friend? Why else?” 

 

  “What if she’s busy?” 

 

  “Lexa’s always busy, make her come anyway.” 

 

  “Alright, I’ll invite her. How’re things with Octavia?”

 

  Raven chuckles. “Just terrible,” She shushes someone in the background, presumably Octavia herself. “She’s always over here and all we do is watch movies and cuddle.” Clarke hears a faint kiss a moment later, and then Octavia’s voice over the phone. 

  
  “Get off the phone with us and invite Lexa.” She doesn’t give Clarke a chance to respond before she hangs up. 

 

**[Clarke (8:12 pm) -** _ You busy graduation weekend? We’re throwing a party. _ **]**

 

**[Lexa (8:16 pm) -** _ Unfortunately yes, though I do wish you a happy graduation. _ **]**

 

**[Clarke (8:18 pm) -** _ No problem, happy graduation to you too. _ **]**

 

**[Little Blake (8:25 pm) -** _ So, what’d she say? _ **]**

 

**[Clarke (8:27 pm) -** _ She’s busy, now let me finish my work. _ **]**

 

* 

 

  Graduation comes at the end of May, Abby along with her friends cheering when Clarke is called to receive her degree. As she walks off the stage, she catches a familiar face in the audience who definitely said she was busy. She chuckles, taking out her phone. 

 

**[Clarke (3:24 pm) -** _ Thought you were busy. :P _ **]** She doesn’t look at the response, just tilts her head up again before getting back into her seat to catch the brunette’s eye. She winks, and takes her seat, cheering when apt until the end of the ceremony. Anya watches the exchange quietly next to Lexa, still wary of the other blonde.

 

  “We graduated, bitches!” Octavia screams in her black robe as she hugs her friends afterwards, her car awaiting its passengers to go to the party. “Now let’s party!” 

 

  Lexa stares at Clarke as she talks animatedly to Abby, waving her hands and eyes shining bright with joy and pride. “Thought you weren’t gonna make it, Woods.” Raven suddenly claps Lexa on the back, startling her from her Clarke induced reverie. “Glad to have you here.” 

 

  “Y-yeah, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Lexa replies, practically jumping into the blue sedan. Clarke settles in next to her, their thighs brushing against each other. She ignores the electric jolts every touch sends her, and especially ignores the way she can feel Clarke’s shoulders rise and fall with her breath, her cleavage even under her robe mesmerizing. The ride is filled with impromptu karaoke, Octavia having blasted the stereo to the loudest volume possible. Getting back to Clarke’s apartment, the group files out of the car, already seeing their friends start to trickle in. “How many people did you invite, Clarke?” 

 

  “Only like, everyone we know.” She smirked, eyes sparkling with mischief. “But you, my good lady, must have the first dance.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand, leading her into the apartment building. Seeing almost everyone else take the elevator, the blonde takes the opportunity to slip past and go up the stairwell, with Lexa in tow. “Keep up, Lex.” She says when she sees Lexa tripping over her long black robe. 

 

  “What floor do you live on, Clarke?” 

 

  “Only the fourth. Hurry up, I wanna beat everyone there.” Clarke pulled her along, grabbing her keys from her purse and unlocking the door. “Sweet, let me plug in my phone and get some music in here.” The blonde did just that, taking off her robe on the way, revealing her in a tight white blouse and dark blue jeans. The sound of Tove Lo’s  _ Stay High _ filled the apartment as Lexa took off her robe as well, setting it on the coffee table. Her dress was tight and black, owing to Lexa’s formal nature. “Now then, this dance belongs to us.” She circled Lexa, keeping their eyes locked. Reaching out, she settled her hands around Lexa’s waist, pressing her chest against the taller girl’s back. Lexa gently placed her hands on top of Clarke’s, swaying her hips to the beat. 

 

  Lexa sighed, preparing to ask Clarke what her intentions were when there was a knock on the door followed by a ‘you two had better not be screwing around!’ from Raven. “Guess you’d better get the door.” She said instead.

 

  “Guess so.” The blonde peeled herself away to open the door, the group of people streaming in. Octavia and Raven immediately started dancing, Monty and Jasper took off their robes and made their way to the kitchen, moonshine in hand. Harper and Monroe followed the boys, grabbing a couple of cups and sipping on them at the back of the room, giggling together. Bellamy and Anya came in last, Anya immediately retreating to the back with beer in hand, and Bellamy hugging Octavia, congratulating her and Raven. 

  
  Clarke was called over by the boys in the kitchen to try out the moonshine, which left Lexa all alone. She decided to talk to Anya, making her way across the room. “When are you going to make a move on her, Lexa.” Anya stated, not bothering to look up from where she was staring at Octavia and Raven. 

 

  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The brunette feigned ignorance, crossing her arms over her black dress. 

 

  “Clarke. You should make a move before it’s too late.”  _ Take your own advice, Anya.  _

 

  “There’s no move to make. How could she go for me?” 

 

  “How could who go for you?” Clarke materialized behind her, causing her to almost knock the beer out of Anya’s hand in shock. 

 

  “N-no one. Hey, I’m gonna go get a drink, I’ll be back.” Lexa escaped the situation, looking back to find Clarke and Anya talking with each other. She grabbed a beer from the fridge, passing up Jasper’s offer of moonshine. She’d let Clarke and Anya talk a little longer, deciding to people watch as more and more of Clarke’s friends came in the apartment. At this point, everyone had started dancing, someone having already moved the couch to the wall, freeing up more space. 

 

  “Happy graduation, Lexa.” The brunette turned around to find Abby in front of her, tears in her eyes.    
  
  “Well mine isn’t until next week, but thank you Abby.” Lexa flushed slightly, hugging the older woman. “Aunt Indra and Uncle Gustus are sorry they couldn’t come down, but they’ll be at my graduation if you’d like to catch up.”

 

  “That would be wonderful, darling. Now tell me, what are your intentions with my daughter?” Abby said seriously.

 

  “I-I don’t have any intentions towards her other than friendly ones, Abby.” 

 

  “You’ve had a crush on her since you two were kids, Lexa. Don’t think I didn’t notice. When are you going to tell  _ her  _ that,” Abby pointed towards Clarke who was off greeting everyone, “is the real question.” 

 

  Lexa sighed, shifting her weight on the balls of her feet. “I don’t think she’d reciprocate the feelings.” 

 

  “Well you won’t know until you ask, now will you?” Abby reasoned. She rubbed a hand over Lexa’s shoulder before walking away, saying that she’d leave the partying to the young folks. 

 

  It wasn’t until the night was coming to an end that Lexa worked up the courage to speak to Clarke again. “Hey, Clarke.” 

 

  “Hey Lex. Party’s winding down, I think everyone’s gonna go home soon. You need a ride?” Clarke looked around, seeing that Anya was nowhere to be found and she was assumingly Lexa’s ticket back to Polis. 

 

  “I figured I’d stay over, y’know, being besties and all?” Lexa faltered, worried that she was being too forward. 

  
  “Oh, no problem. I think O and Rae and staying over too anyway.” 

 

_   Of course they are, _ Lexa thought. “Well, did you wanna watch a movie or something?” 

 

  “That’d be great actually, what’re you in the mood for?” Clarke asked.

 

_   You.  _ “I was thinking a comedy? Have you seen Clueless?” 

 

  “Nope,” Clarke popped the ‘p’, drawing Lexa’s eyes down to her lips. “Should I invite Rae and O?” 

 

  “Sure, if you’d like.” Lexa rubbed at her left elbow awkwardly. How could she say she didn’t want Raven and Octavia to be there because they might mess up her chance to tell Clarke how she felt? Clarke went off to find the pair, leaving Lexa to get comfortable on the couch. She pulled the blanket over her lap, twiddling her thumbs until Clarke came back. 

 

  “Looks like they’ve disappeared, aka they’re getting it on, so it’s just us for the movie. Want some popcorn?”

 

  “Of course.” Lexa smiled, maybe this would turn her way after all. Once the popcorn was ready, Clarke plopped herself next to Lexa on the couch, setting the bowl on their legs. She grabbed the remote and started up Netflix, typing for Clueless in the search bar. As the movie started, Clarke got comfortable, turning sideways to rest her head on Lexa’s shoulder and her feet against the arm of the couch. Lexa could feel her heart rate accelerate, knowing that Clarke could hear it too, though she made no comments on it. The next hour and a half was filled with cheesy 90’s humor and multiple snorts from Lexa, much to her chagrin. When the movie ended, Clarke sat up and stretched, yawning heavily. 

 

  “I think it’s time to call it a night, don’t you think?” The blonde got up off the couch, popping her joints. Lexa nodded in agreement, awkwardly standing as Clarke walked away to her room. “You’re coming, aren’t you?” Clarke looked back at the brunette.

 

  “Oh! Uh, sure.” Lexa followed quickly, not expecting Clarke to have already taken her shirt off. Her eyes were fixed on the blonde’s breasts in her dark blue bra. The brunette continued to stare until Clarke interrupted her thoughts.   
  
  “See something you like, Lex?” She giggled, chest bouncing slightly. 

 

  “Yeah,” Lexa said absentmindedly. “Shit, uh, I’ll turn around.” Her face went completely red, and she turned around quickly. 

 

  “You’ve already seen this, Lex. But whatever.” Clarke chuckled, pulling an Ark High t-shirt over her head, stepping out of her jeans to put sweatpants on. “You can turn around now, Lex. You want a t-shirt and pants too?”

 

  “Yeah, thanks.” Lexa didn’t meet Clarke’s eye, instead just grabbed the clothes handed out to her and headed off towards the bathroom. When she returned in Clarke’s pajamas, the blonde was already in bed facing away from her. She crawled in slowly, moving to turn around and face the doorway before the blonde caught her arm, preventing her from turning. 

 

  “Are we okay?” Clarke asked, fear laced in her voice.

 

  “Yeah, we’re fine, why wouldn’t we be?” 

 

  “You’ve been acting weird ever since the movie ended, so I just wanted to make sure I didn’t do anything wrong.” 

 

  “What? No, Clarke I,” Lexa sighed, “I’ve been kind of an ass. Everyone today has been telling me to make a move on you before it’s too late and it’s just been a lot of pressure -” She was cut off by Clarke flopping over suddenly, coming face to face with the woman she’d been in love with for years. 

 

  “Why would you make a move on me?” 

 

  “I’ve had a crush on you for a while now, Clarke.” Lexa finally admitted, years worth of pent up feelings tumbling out. “Your mom and everyone else knew. I just didn’t want to tell you because you’re way out of my league.” 

 

  “Lexa, you’re out of  _ my  _ league.” Clarke said, licking her lips. “You’re gorgeous, and incredibly smart, and I admire how determined you are to get where you want to go and you won’t let anyone stop you.” Lexa was shocked for a moment, thinking back to how often Clarke had brushed against her or complimented her in a way that could be taken as more than friendly and she had dismissed it as something a best friend would do or it was just Clarke’s personality. But the more she ran over the situations in her head, the more she realized that the blonde had been letting Lexa know she was interested for years now, most recently at her birthday party. 

 

  “Well, would you let me take you out on a date in that case?” Lexa grinned. 

  “Sure, Lex. Now let’s get some sleep.”    
  
  The next morning found the two cuddled up, with Lexa spooning Clarke from the back, her hands splayed across the blonde’s stomach. Clarke awoke first, shifting enough in Lexa’s arms for the brunette to stir, waking up groggily. Looking into sky blue eyes, she couldn’t help but feel her heart warm with happiness and love. “Good morning, beautiful.” 

 

  “Oh shut up and take me out on a date already.” Clarke giggled. The pair got dressed together after showering, Lexa borrowing more of Clarke’s clothes, recovering a hoodie she’d thought had been lost forever. They made their way downtown, holding hands to a sandwich shop that Lexa ‘just  _ had _ to try’. Afterwards, the two of them went shopping, trying on various clothes and getting up to shenanigans in the dressing room. At the end of the day, they made their way back to Clarke’s apartment, thankful that Raven and Octavia had already left. They’d been watching Stranger Things when Anya called Lexa, wondering where she was.

  
  “I’m on a date with Clarke, I’ll call you later.” Lexa said, wanting to be off the phone as soon as possible.

 

  “Oh, alright I won’t interrupt your date much longer. Just make sure I know when to pick you up to go back to Polis.” As soon as Lexa got off the phone Clarke was hugging her again, pressing her forehead into the crook of the brunette’s neck.

 

  “I’m glad you finally asked me out.” The blonde mumbled.

 

  “I am too.” Lexa took the blonde’s jaw in her palm, leading her head up and looking into the other woman’s eyes. “Can I kiss you, Clarke Griffin?” 

 

  “It isn’t like I haven’t been waiting since we were kids, Lexa Woods.” Their lips met and both of them swore they saw stars behind their eyes, the warmth spreading throughout their bodies melting them and they quickly entangled themselves in each other. Deepening the kiss, Clarke ran her tongue over Lexa’s bottom lip, and when granted access she wasted no time in gliding it across Lexa’s, tightening her grip around the taller girl’s neck.    
  
  Lexa pulled Clarke even closer to her, their chests pressed together and cheeks flushed. Breaking the kiss, Lexa looked down at Clarke, her parted, kiss-swollen lips on full display and her eyes wide with lust and love. She leaned in against, her pillowy lips against the blonde’s and oh yeah, kissing Clarke Griffin was  _ definitely  _ something she could do for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, have a great one!


End file.
